


Maple Leaf

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America (Hetalia) - Freeform, Atlantis, Canada (Hetalia) - Freeform, Country Reader, England (Hetalia) - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Island Nation Reader, Light Smut, Lovers, Meet-Cute, Reader Insert, Reader is Atlantis, Shy, chubby reader insert, france (hetalia) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Maple Leaf A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the normally ignored nation, Canada, who is very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: Canada (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireRose/gifts).



You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


	2. First World Meeting

You were sitting in your office in your government building of your capital, your (hair color) tresses pulled up in a messy bun and wearing a simple pencil skirt that showed off your curvy figure and a white button up shirt that hugged your chubby upper body. You suddenly looked up as you heard your door open to see your boss.

“Is something wrong?” You asked him which he merely hummed at you.

“I don't know, perhaps.” He said as you did everything you could not to roll your (eye color) orbs. Why must he always be so cryptic? “You must have made quiet the impression when you declared your independence last week; I got a call from Canada's boss to have a meeting for the Axis and Allies here.” He said as you blinked at him.

“Axis and Allies?” You asked him being very confused, “why would they want that? I'm not a member of either.” You said wondering if this was some weird cryptic joke on your bosses part, he was weird like that.

“I asked the same thing, it seems like he thought that that was a good thing since you were neutral.” He said as you sighed.

“If he wanted neutrality he should have called Switzerland,” you pointed out as he nodded.

“Yep. Don't let me down.” He said and you were sure that you saw a smirk on his lips before he left and you let out a chuckle of your own. With that you finished up your paperwork, the few days later you came to work similarly dressed since you would have meetings of your own but you wouldn’t be any part of the Axis and Allies meeting.

There was a circular table that you purposefully picked for them, when you got there you could hear screaming and watched seeing people in fighting. France and England were chocking each other with America joining in, Prussia and Germany were arguing, something that involved the blonde telling the albino to leave for some reason. Spain was saying something to South Italy that had him extremely angry, North Italy was attempting to hug Japan who didn't seem very happy with that, and Russia was saying something to China which seemed to get him to scream in horror. The only one not screaming was Canada, who was sitting there with a slight smile on his face and holding his little polar bear.

As this was in your capital you would be here just to sit and watch, however you were shocked at how they yelled. No wonder the world had not come foreword. Going over you took a seat beside the quiet man who looked at you shocked, he had half expected you to sit on him as others had done, and while he wouldn't have minded you sitting on his lap he was shocked when you didn’t sit on him. Even more you looked at him and smiled, that meant you didn't sit in another chair just by coincidence, you noticed him.

“H...hello.” He said as you smiled at him, offering him your (skin tone) hand.

“Hello Canada, it's good to see you.” You greeted as he took your soft hand and shook it.

“You to Romanli.” He said with a smile as you noticed him, which was nice to actually be able to be seen by someone.

You were glad to hear his voice, it was so gentle and soft that allowed you to actually hear yourself think. You gritted your teeth before sighing. “You may want to cover your ears.” You said gently, he blinked before doing so, telling his little polar bear who asked who he was but did as he said.

Then you stood up and slammed your hand on the table. “SHUT UP!” You screamed as they all looked at you shocked, you seemed so sweet but you screamed so loud. “Listen here, you are some of the most powerful nations in the world! Shut up and just get to a conclusion. None of you are leaving this room if you don't.” You added glaring, “there is a bathroom through one of the doors, I will bring food when needed, and mattresses to sleep on.” You said glaring at them with a look that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

Canada stared at the luscious (skin tone) body, flowing (hair color) (curly/wavy/straight) tresses and shining (eye color) eyes. What a femme. (woman.) He thought blushing slightly, burying his burning face into his little polar bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking foreword to doing this pathway, Canada is my very favorite of all the countries, he's my wifu.


	3. Explaining Your Government

Once the two groups finally came into some kind of conclusion you sighed happily, it was almost dinner time but not quiet, a lot of them decided to stay in your island to check it out going to the districts that went to there so they'd know that they'd like the food.

“Uh...excuse me?” You turned to see Canada and waved at him with a smile.

“Yes?” You asked as he looked down shyly.

“I was wondering...would you mind showing me around?” He asked shyly carrying his polar bear. “I'm kind of hungry...I'd like to get something to eat but I don't know where to go.” He said as you smiled at him.

“Of course Canada, I know this place like the back of my hand.” You said with a giggle he thought was very cute. “Now, what are you in the mood for? We have a Canadian district that has some pretty good Canadian food.” You added as he smiled gently, “but if your in the mood for something different there is French food, English, American, German, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Brazilian, there is a lot. What are you in the mood for?” You asked as he looked at you before looking away and blushing.

“What about...some food you make, Romanli?” He asked as you bit your lip.

“Well, the only thing we do is mostly seafood, but also my people were nomads so we took a lot from other places to. By the way would you mind just calling me Name? It feels weird to be called Romanli all the time.” You added as he blushed darkly.

“O...okay.” He said while smiling at you shyly, “then you can call me Matthew.” He said as you smiled back at him.

“Okay Matthew.” You thought for a moment, “I guess there is a nice little cafe a few blocks from here. I was thinking about going there, want to come, my treat?” You asked as he nodded at you.

“That sounds nice, but please, let it be my treat.” He said as you frowned.

“How about I'll let you buy dinner and next time there is a World Meeting I'll buy you dinner?” You asked as he nodded happily, that meant he'd have two dinners with you. You lead him to a little cafe which was one of your favorites. You ordered (favorite meal) and a (favorite drink) while Matthew ordered a seafood crepe and a glass of orange and strawberry juice. For Kumajirou he ordered some pancakes and milk.

“So, I'm curious.” He muttered shyly, “what is your government like?” He asked as you hummed sipping your drink.

“Well it's pretty simple, all of my government are elected for four years and can be reelected as long as needed. Each person gets a vote, there is no electoral congress.” You growled as he blinked his violet eyes at you.

“Why?” He asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

“A year ago a small party were trying to get an electoral congress. There was no way I'd let them do that.” You growled angerly at the idea of that happening.

“Oh, I can understand that.” He said with a smile as you nodded in agreement.

“I'm sorry, you don't need to know about old political arguments,” you said pushing some (hair color) tresses from your chubby face. “I've just said since I was a chibi everyone, no matter who they were, would have a voice in my government.” You said as he nodded.

“I can understand that Name, I remember when I was a chibi.” He said as you looked at him with a smile at him.

“What were you like when you were a chibi?” You asked him, as a full grown nation he was adorable but as a chibi? He'd be too sweet and adorable.

“Well I was raised by France and England.” He said with a smile, the two often fought but they were still his parents, “I always think of France as my Papa, but England is to, and America is my brother.” He explained as you hummed, you were happy for him to have a family, “but they always forget about and ignore me.” He added as you blinked, reaching over you gripped his hand in your soft one.

“Shh Mattie,” you soothed him using a nickname as he smiled at you, gripping your hand in his own.

“It's okay, I'm used to it. Thank you for seeing me though.” He added as you frowned, what if one day you didn't see him? Because of being busy or just zoned out? You didn't ever want him to look sad, he's too adorable to be so sad.

“Your too adorable to be ignored.” You said with a gentle smile as he blushed darkly.

“M-maple!” He said as you let out a cute giggle at him.

“Don't tell America, it'd be mean to tell him, but your cuter~” you added as he blushed even redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to end this so I hope I did. I wanted this to be cute but it ended sad.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

It had been three weeks since the Allies-Axis meeting and your lunch with the shy, and cute, Canadian Matthew Williams. The World Meeting would be held in your capital which had you very nervous as it would be the first time but knowing that the Axis and Allies, who you knew a bit better; though you didn't know any of them enough to have an actual opinion on them.

The World Meeting was just like the others, them arguing over the issues of their past until Germany took charge. You sat beside Canada who just watched same as you, you had no idea what was going on as they argued. France and England argued, as well as others. You were glad you were sitting beside Canada who reminded you of everyone, Hungry and Romania were arguing about something, Norway was annoying Iceland about something, Sweden and Denmark were arguing, Russia was doing something to Lithuania which had Poland coming to the ex-empire's aid. Of course all this ended when Germany took control.

You sighed as the meeting was over and people filed out. “Please tell me that isn't how every meeting is.” You said and Canada looked at you, and you were looking over at him sideways with your (eye color) orbs.

“I'm afraid so.” He said as you sighed, you were having second thoughts of not being a micronation anymore, maybe you could go back to being one. No, of course not; this was for your people.

“Joy.” You sighed standing and stretching, you were wearing a dress in the pattern of your flag of a light blue with a slight purple-pink almost floral symbol.

“Don't worry you get used to it,” the blonde answered giving you a gentle smile which caused a similar smile to stretch over your chubby face. “By the way, can I ask you something?” He asked and you hummed in answer, “I saw a festival going on, what is it?” He asked as you smiled.

“It's one of my cultural festivals, it's one of the things we focus on.” You said before smiling, “speaking of which, want to go see it?” You asked him with a slight smile, “it'll be fun.” You said and he nodded at you with bright violet eyes, he could get pretty lonely not being able to be seen by others so he was pretty starved for attention, attention you were willingly giving him. On your part you liked being around the quiet nation, not only was he the cutest thing ever, and you had a weakness to cute things-not as bad as China and Japan but still-he was also kind and he was quiet, you liked your peace.

Matthew looked around at all the people talking, eating, dancing, and doing activities. “There is so much life...” he whispered more to himself than you, however since he was used to no one hearing him it was at a normal talking voice tone.

“Yeah, there is. We have nine festivals a year and everyone looks foreword to them.” You said which had him looking at you which caused you to continue on, “there is nine festivals, three is a powerful number here so three by three is nine; this one is just cultural the other eight are about farming, I have to rely on it to keep my people fed.” You said as he nodded in understanding.

“Everyone around here seems very nice.” He said, though they couldn’t much see him, they immediately apologized for bumping into him and patted him on the back before going along to where they were going.

“We love outsiders here,” you said with a slight smile, “my people were nomads before they took a claim of this island and I became a micronation, now a nation. I don't have one set people, there are roots from all over.” You added as he hummed, that was a lot like his twin, America, however America often forgot that; he wouldn't even have a boss if the person wasn't born in America.

“Can you do what is being done here?” Matthew asked as you looked around to see everything and smiled shyly, rubbing the back of your neck.

“I can do all of the art that is done here, as I was taught when I was a micronation.” You explained with a sigh rubbing your forehead, “I remember as a chibi I didn't want to do it, there was just so much.” Matthew watched you sadly, he had been raised by both France and England, France more than England but still both, he couldn't imagine growing up without a older nation to show you how to do it. Even they had, France with Gaul, and England with Britanna. “but I have my favorites; I like to draw with pastels, dance, and play the violin, piano, flute. My favorite things are the lyre and to cook though.” You then paused giving him a look that had him blinking confused violet eyes, holding Kumajirou closer. “I've told you quiet a bit about myself Mattie, want to tell me about you?” You asked, slipping into the nickname you had started to call him.

“There isn't much to tell about me, Name.” He said looking away blushing, “I love pancakes and play hockey and five pin bowling, and I'm always forgotten.” He added as you glared slightly, walking foreword you gripped both his shoulders.

“Don't say that Matthew! Your not forgotten.” You said simply giving him a hard look, “your the second largest country in the entire world! Your also the person who _invented_ hockey! Your not forgotten!” You said and gave him a hug to try to sooth him, you stroked his head like a mother would, you didn't know anything about his cute little hair curl so you were lucky that you didn't touch it. “Promise me.” You said holding him close to your chubby body which was warm and soft and felt nice to be held like this, he hadn't since he was chibi and France would hold him.

“Okay...” he whispered and if your chin wasn't resting on his shoulder, leaving his lips close to your ear you wouldn't of heard him.

“Goot. (Good.)” You said, not noticing that you had slipped into German, as you were apt to do with any language, but it was close enough that Matthew understood what you were saying. “Now I remember I promised to treat you, but I don't feel like going out to eat; how about I make you lunch?” You asked with a bright smile, your (hair color) (locks/curls) falling into your soft face.

“Yes please,” he said as you gripped his hand and tugged him toward your home, pointing out landmarks of your island.

“What would you like to eat? You can have whatever you want.”

“Can you make what I had last time?” He asked as you nodded happily, that sounded good.

“Seafood crepes coming up!” You said with a giggle tugging him foreword, “if you want I can show you how to make it so that you can make it whenever you want.”

“That sounds nice maple,” he said as you glanced back to smile at him, he was still carrying his little bear in the arm opposite to the one that was holding your hand. When you got there you took out the ingredients and the two of you ended up covered in flour when Kumajirou came to ask why it was taking so long and ended up sneezing causing the flour to cover you two, which caused you to giggle cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like having Canada be the insecure one and Reader-chan soothing him as opposed to the other way around. Oh, and don't worry those who are a fan of the curl, it will come later.


	5. New Year, Samhain

You bit your bottom lip as you stared at the parts you were planning for your festival. It was the biggest one of the year. You weren't worried about the festival itself as you had been doing this for hundreds of years.

No, what you were wrestling with is you wanted to invite a certain sweet Canadian to come and enjoy the festival with you. You didn't worry that he would accept but you worried if he _wanted_ to accept. Though he did seem to have a genuine interest in your culture so you decided to call him. It was in the middle of the third ring 

“B-bonjour. (H-hello.)” You froze hearing him speak, of course you knew Canada was bilingual of French and English but you didn't know how...good his voice sounded in French. Yes, he sounded good when he spoke English but there was something about French that just became him. “Is...is someone there?” He whispered after a bit of you not speaking, wondering if someone had accidentally called his number instead of his brother. It shouldn't be possible, he had enough of getting confused with America in person but it still happened over the phone once in a while.

“Oh I'm sorry Matthew, I got kind of lost in my own mind.” You apologized not wanting to let him know _where_ your mind had gone.

“Oh, Name!” Matthew said immediately recognizing your voice, “how are you?” He asked as you hummed.

“I'm okay,” you said with a smile, “actually pretty good, how are you?”

“I'm doing better.” He said as you smiled, he was talking to you in an almost loud enough to count as conversational.

“I'm glad...I enjoy calling you, though I didn't call just for conversation.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“I have another festival coming on, and I was wondering if you would want to come.” You said blushing a bit brighter. “Well, you see...it'll be the 31st of this month, it's my new year; I know it's weird to have the new year in October but that's when it happens here.” You said before stuttering, “you'd be my date.” You added as he started stuttering, much worse than you did.

“O-okay, I think that'll b-be fun.” Matthew answered as you hummed happily saying goodbye to the two of them.

When October 31st came on you were dressed in a black skirt that came to your knees in the front and to your ankles in the back. You wore a orange top that was very thin, it was off the shoulder and long sleeved, you wore a silver metal belt tied around your waist and a black corset with orange trim over your thin shirt. It was a tube topped, the busks silver, and the lacing in the back orange. You wore a pair of Grecian sandles, your (hair color) (locks/curls) piled up on top of your head. You also put on your half mask in the pattern of your flag that covered the top part of your face except your (eye color) orbs were shown.

Soon enough you were there at the pier as the boat that carried your Canadian friend came and you smiled waving at him. “Hi Mattie!” You greeted giving him a hug, which he shyly wrapped his arms around your chubby form.

“Hello Name,” He whispered looking at you with a blush on his face. You were so cute dressed like that and the clothing, especially the corset, showed off your plus sized physique nicely, as opposed to the outfit you wore when you were at World Meetings that made you look, as his brother would say, badass, this made you look sweet and innocent. Without a word you showed him a mask that matched yours, though it was in the Canadian flag as opposed to your flag. “What's this?” He asked as you put it on, accidentally brushing his hair curl, not knowing what it did as he tried to not let out a moan as you set the mask over the top half of his face, his pretty violet eyes showing.

“It's traditional to wear a mask,” you said with a smile taking his hand and walking, pulling him along. Matthew was shocked to see all the people laughing and dancing. “It's the new year, we get a bit rowdy.” You said and giggled as he looked a bit worried, “relax, more like we're known to get a little drunk and dance.” You said with a smile as you heard a group of musicians start to play (your favorite song). “Oh my! I love this song! Come on Mattie, dance with me.” You practically sang tugging him foreword.

“Maple!” Matthew gave a gasp as you tugged him foreword, wrapping your chubby arms around his neck and even though he was so used to learning to dance from both England and France and so his arms wrapped around your plump waist. The two of you moved around, spinning and your feet moving. It was crowded enough that the two of you had to press close together, your chests against one another and he could smell your (favorite scent) and a undiscriminated (sweet/citrus/spicy) scent and you could smell his scent of maple and a scent of woods during winter mornings.

“You dance very well,” you whispered into his ear as the two of you danced, moving your hips expertly as he held onto you tightly.

“Merci. (Thank you.)”

When the two of you finished the song you tugged him foreword to make soulcakes with him, it was quick to make and actually fun the two of you made. You hand some for the two of you to eat as well as taking some with him to the graveyard. Everyone would take care of their family's graves but you, as the personification of Romanli, would take care of those who's families either have left or something along those lines.

You had told Matthew he didn't need to help, that he could enjoy the festival while you took care of this but he insisted to help, taking care of the graves and setting a few soulcakes on each of the graves. “So why do you do this?” He asked as you finished up.

“This is our New Year, we celebrate the new year, the final harvest of the year, and to remember and celebrate those who have died.” You said taking a bouquet of (friend’s favorite flowers) and placed them on (friend's name) grave. “This is the grave of my best friend I had as a chibi micronation.” You said as Matthew patted your back gently. “Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the festival, I have some mulled (favorite fruit) cider that goes really good with these buttery cranberry pancake granola bars with a maple glaze that I'm just sure you'll love.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“That does sound good.” He said as you tugged him foreword, “it's not that strong is it? I can't really handle large amounts of strong alcohol.” He added as you let out a giggle.

“Don't worry, it will hardly give you a buzz. Probably anyway.” You added with a smirk as he blushed, “don't worry Mattie. I'm here, I won't let you do anything stupid, trust me.” You cooed as he nodded following you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first festival chapter with only one character as opposed to several of them. Honestly I think this might be really good.


	6. Meet the Family

You looked up from your paperwork as you heard your phone ringing and picked it up, holding it against your ear. “Hello?” You asked and smiled when you heard the soft voice of Matthew come through to the other line.

“Hello Name,” he whispered as you grinned even more.

“Ah, Mattie, how are you?” You asked the Canadian.

“I'm well....I was wondering...do you want to come...I'm meeting my family in London.” He said as you blinked shocked.

“I would love to, but don't you want to spend time just with your family?” You asked shyly as on the other line the blonde man bit his lip, “I don't want to intrude.” You whispered, in honest truth you were scared, you never had anyone to be family, not the way other Nations did.

“I'm inviting you, you won't be intruding.” Matthew said quietly as you blushed slightly, “I'd really like for you to come but...you don't have to come if you don't want.” He added as you smiled and played with the pen you were holding.

“Well, if you don't mind I will.” You whispered happy that you would get to spend some more time with Matthew, and to meet his family, you didn't know them that well. So that's how a few days later you ended up in London standing beside Matthew who's hand you instinctively took tightly.

“Name?!” Matthew stuttered out as you looked to see that you were holding his hand and quickly let go.

“I'm sorry,” you whispered looking away blushing, “I guess I'm just nervous to be in such a new place.” You whispered and blushing darkly Matthew took your soft hand in his own, lifting his beloved polar bear in his other arm.

“It's okay. I'm here.” He whispered as you looked at him and smiled at him.

“Merci. (Thank you.)” You whispered to him and he blushed as you two started to walking, he was raised by both France and England with America, while America was more raised by England while he was raised more by France so he did have a bit of a connection to the French language as opposed to the English one.

Soon enough you were there to see the other three blondes sitting around, America was munching on a burger while France was sipping wine nad England was drinking tea. It was America who first saw you, his blue eyes lightning up he bounded over to you.

“Romanli! Hey little dudette! What brings you here?” He asked as you squeezed Matthew's hand trying not to cover your ears. America seemed nice enough you just weren't one for loud noises like this.

“Well Canada invited me...” you whispered and shifted uncomfortably, you had thought he'd ask the others if it was okay for you to come.

“Who?” America asked as you blinked, shocked, looking over to the shy blonde who seemed a bit sad but not surprised. The American was still looking at you as you glared at him, your (eye color) orbs hard as you reached over to the side where groceries were sitting, probably to make something later. You gripped an egg and smashed it against the American's head. The other three blondes looked at the (brunette/blonde/raven headed/red haired/etc) girl before England started laughing hard which caused America to glare at him before turning to you. “Not cool, what was that for?”

“Mattie is your _brother_ and he's standing beside me!” You growl as he blinks suddenly noticing the Canadian.

“Oh! Mattie! How are ya bro? When you get here?”

“I came in with Name.” He whispered looking shy as he blinked.

“Who?” You sighed using your free hand to rub the space between your eyes. You wouldn’t smash an egg on his head because you weren't his family, “that's me.”

“While America cleans himself up, why don't you two come and sit down.” England asked as you and Matthew went to sit down, you sitting between England and Matthew, on Matthew's other side was France and America came back and sat between France and England.

Pretty soon the five of you were talking, everything was going well, Matthew didn't talk much but he smiled and you included him enough that they wouldn't forget him, that was until England finished up his cup of tea. Matthew lifted up the pot and poured the cup and you smiled at Matthew, he was such a sweet little gentleman.

“This is strange,” England muttered as you all looked at him, “I feel like there's someone else here, and my tea just poured itself.” Your eyes widened as you looked between him and Canada who was holding Kumajirou who was sitting in his lap before talking.

“I'm here.” He whispered as England looked at him shocked.

“Oh Canada, when did you get here?” You felt your eyebrow twitch at that.

“I've always been here.” Matthew answered and you took the teapot, dumping the rest of the Earl Grey tea, over half the pot, right on him. This caused America to let out booming laughter whiel France let out his strange sounding laugh that you had never heard before.

“What the bloody hell?! Why'd you do that?” He asked shocked as you looked at him, almost bored.

“You forgot the adorable Canadian.” You said wrapping your plush arms around Matthew who started blushing. France cooed gently at your obvious protectiveness of his son but Matthew's crush on you. How sweet! Oh, young love, there is nothing like it.

“Maple!” He stuttered out and you just cuddled into him.

That was the end as they were not about to ignore Matthew again as they were afraid of what you would do. So after a bit you soon ended up making some food from all four of their countries and you were helping both Matthew and France. “Thank you for that, Name.” Matthew whispered as you blushed, he had left his cute little polar bear on the couch while you all cooked.

“Why wouldn’t I do it, Mattie?” You asked and smiled gently and kissed his forehead in an almost maternal way, “they are your family though.” You added gently as he looked at you a bit sad, he kissed your cheek, blushing darkly he held your hand and you smiled while Francis smirked, it was good to see Matthew having someone. Especially since he was always the last to be noticed, someone who knew him as him.

“I understand Name, my family usually doesn’t notice, Papa recognizes me but Arthur can't ever see me and people get mad at Alfred and think I'm him so they hurt me.” He said as you frowned and hugged him.

“Oh Mattie! Who could ever hurt you?” You questioned snuggling into him, “I swear sometimes I just want to kidnap you and use you as a sweet plushie!” You giggled cuddling into him nad he held you even closer. You were so compressional, like a human pillow and he loved it.

“Ohonhonhon~ careful you two, we are cooking.” Francis said gripping onto your rounded butt as you jumped about two feet in the air and letting go of the cute Canadian to turn and slap the Frenchman who looked shocked as well did Matthew. You hadn't physically hurt anyone and only smashed a egg or dumped tea on them for forgetting him. “Zut? (What?)” France asked as his cheek started to turn red from the force of your slap while America and England saw and started to walk foreword. Now you had gone too far.

“Don't you _ever_ touch my ass without my permission.” You growled ready to beat the crap out of him and anyone else. Suddenly America and England went from being a bit mad at you to defending you. England jumped foreword strangling the Frenchman.

Matthew wrapped his arms around your plump waist, stroking your (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) hair. “Are you okay, ma cherie? (my darling?)” Matthew asked as you nodded and gave him a smile.

“It's okay, he didn't hurt me, I just won't take being groped by someone I don't even know.” You said shaking your head as he nodded.

“I don't blame you.” He said as Francis, who was fighting back with Arthur but saw the Canadian comforting the Romanli girl. He smirked even though he was being strangled he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that France was just being pervert? Nope! He's the ultimate wing man, especially for Canada!


	7. Yule, The Winter Solstice

Yule. Christmas. Hanukkah. Saturnalia. The Winter Solstice. Whatever you wanted to call it. Not every, but many, cultures around the world had a holiday during winter, if not the exact day of December 25th than close, and all of them focused on friends and family.

Unfortunately the only family you could think of is long since dead and your closest friend was your Matthew, you'd go as far to say he was your best friend in a way. However you knew he had his family of France, England, and America as well as being good friends with Cuba, Prussia, and Ukraine. However you were talking quiet a bit to (country to be friend) and would consider (him/her) a friend. But that was beside the point. Maybe you could invite him for the Winter Solstice, which was the 21st and then he could leave if he wanted to. Either way, you wouldn't know if you didn't ask. You've invited him to things before, why was it suddenly so difficult.

You ignored the honest part of your mind that was saying it is because you've developed quiet the crush on the shy Canadian. Picking up your phone you dialed the familiar number, Matthew answering almost immediately.

“Hello Name,” he answered immediately.

“Hi...how did you know it was me?” You asked as he used to always have to wait for your voice to identify you.

“I programed my phone to play (favorite song/song that describes you) when you call.” He said as you hummed.

“Smart. I should do that for my phone.” You said as he let out a chuckle.

“Which song would you choose for me?” He asked curious.

“Canadian Please.” You said before starting giggling, “I'm kidding; I'll have to think.” You said with a smile as he shook his head on the other end, even though he did so he very much enjoyed yoru silly side. “Anyway, I have a reason I'm calling. In about a month you know it'll be time most people will be doing their winter celebrations...”you muttered blushing even though he couldn’t see you.

“Yes?” He asked, he had been thinking about inviting you over for Christmas.

“Well, I know you have family and friends and might have already made plans but...it can't hurt to ask, right?” You questioned sitting down and playing with the tips of your hair. “I don't know how many others do this but I have a festival from the twenty first to the twenty fifth...if you want to show up during all or some of those days....” you trialed off as Matthew gave a chuckle.

“Shy?” He asked while you let out a groan.

“Don't tease me!” He chuckled,you two were so different and yet so similar.

“D'sole cherie. (I'm sorry darling.)” He apologized with a smile, adding in his head how you were too cute not to tease. “I would love to come over. Ukraine, and Cuba are spending time with their families, France is spending time with Prussia, America is spending time with Denmark, and England is spending it with Romania and Norway.” He explained and you did your best not to let your emotions seep into your voice when you talked. If you hadn't called to invite him would he of spent Christmas alone with just his polar bear?

“So you'll come over on the twenty first? I have a guest room and I hope it'll be comfortable. Is there anything you like to have in your room than you'd need me to precour for you?” You asked as Matthew merely chuckled.

“Non, (No,) I'll bring anything I need. Thank you for inviting me. Is there anything I need to bring?”

“I have blankets and pillows and things, so just bring clothing, anything special you may need, and your adorable self!” You giggled before hanging up as you had things to plan, you needed to finish up your gift for him.

It was the twenty first that Matthew showed up at your door, you were shocked considering that you were going to come and walk with him from the port but he must have been early. So that's how the two of you ended up sitting in your lounge talking, he cuddling Kumajirou while you snuggled into him because despite the fire your home was slightly cold.

“I'm sorry about the chill Mattie, this is a cold winter.” You said shaking slightly as he pulled you a bit closer, offering you more of his warmth.

“Don't worry about it Name, I am known as the Great White North for a reason, France found me practically buried in the snow as a chibi.” He soothed holding you closer as you nuzzled into his side.

“I'm just glad the Jack Frost waited until after the final harvest to bring a frost here.” You said as Matthew nodded and he hummed.

“So today is the Winter Solstice, what do you do?” He asked as you smiled.

“It's just a holiday, the only thing special is I stay up until sunrise, have some Apollo soup and then sleep the twenty second of December away. Then the twenty third I decorate for Yule...or Christmas as you call it-than on the twenty fourth I bake.” You explained before blushing...”I'm sorry, I really should ask what it is you do to celebrate.”

“Oh no that's fine, what your planning sounds nice.” He whispered as you blushed cuddling farther into his warmth, for the 'Great White North' he was pretty warm. “Though I don't know if I'll be able to stay up all night.” He added as you giggled.

“If you want to sleep any time go ahead, I'll wake you when I make the soup if you want.” You promised as he smiled. “It's the longest night of the year, it's the last hurrah of the goddess Artemis before her twin brother Apollo takes over.

In the end he did stay up all night, little Kumajirou was fast asleep but the two of you were up. Yawning every two minutes, passing said yawn between each other. But you were both awake and you both spent the entire night talking and getting to know each other better. You told him things you only ever told (friend's name) and the governesses who raised you; since they had all died you had secrets welling up inside of you, written out in songs and poems in a code no one could ever crack.

You two had the Apollo soup you made and then Matthew carried his cute little polar bear to your spare bedroom and you went to go to sleep.

The twenty forth you baked together, a Peppermint Yule Log which ended up getting Matthew's face covered with flour. Luckily his glasses protected his beautiful violet eyes. You than prepared the normal Yule Log to burn as well as maple cookies as maple was Matthew's favorite flavor.

On the twenty fifth after you two had done normal Yule tide traditions such as wassling-or caroling-, dancing, and such you two exchanged gifts. You had knitted him a hat, scarf, and gloves set that were knitted by hand; the gloves were red with a single large maple leaf knitted in white, the scarf was white with little red maple leaves along either end, and the hat was a direct copy of the Canadian flag. You had brought Kumajirou a little plushie for him you had sewn of a moose. You weren’t used to trying to make a moose plushie but according to Matthew you got it right so you were happy about that.

Matthew had brought you a bottle of male syrup. Not just any maple syrup, he had fire blown the glass bottle, and a very pretty and intricate bottle it was, and had gotten the syrup from a few of his prized trees he had raised from the time they were saplings. You would find out later that the maple syrup was the most delicious, slightly sweet, supple and scrumptious.

You quickly hugged the Canadian, he rubbed your back gently. “I take it you like it, maple leaf?” He asked as you froze slightly, he hadn't called you that before. Not in the same tone before, but you liked it.

“Yes, thank you so much.” You whispered relaxing against him, the fire was warm and you felt safe, a way you hadn't in a long time. 

“Anytime dear (Name).” He whispered rubbing your back, “anything for a belle petite fleur derable. (beautiful little maple leaf.)” He said gently as you blushed.

“Mattie...” you whispered blushing in obvious embarrassment, looking up at him with (eye color) pools swimming in insecurity. In your culture a chubby body was seen as desirable but you were still uncomfortable getting compliments.

“Eh? Name,” he whispered blushing slightly but stroked your (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) tresses. “You _are_ beautiful.” He said simply as you glanced up at him. “Your a beautiful little maple.” He said as you blushed, nuzzling into his chest. He smiled gently at how adorable the blush was on your rounded (skin tone) cheeks. “Your cute when you act shy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Canada's French side. I love it.


	8. Imbolic

You had invited Matthew over to visit you during your Imbolic celebration. It was the closest thing your festivals came to a Valentine's Day, some people celebrated it on your island but not that many. It was February 2nd and you couldn't wait for Matthew to come. He actually came on a red eyed boat ride and carried Kumajirou who was fast asleep in the Canadian’s arms.

You took him to his bedroom and easily tucked him in, he fell fast asleep and you smiled, stroking his hair you gently pulled off his glasses as well as his boots and coat. “Bon nuiet (Goodnight) Mattie.” You whispered kissing his forehead, “goodnight Kumajirou.” You added giving the bear a kiss as well.

You crawled into your own bed and fell fast asleep, when you woke up you went to check up on your guest. You smiled gently as you saw he was still asleep clutching the white polar bear like he was a teddy bear. Smiling you left and went to your kitchen to cook up some breakfast.

You decided to make some pancakes as well as chop up some fresh (favorite fruit) with some coffee and (favorite juice) juice to drink. When Matthew had first given you the maple syrup you hadn't liked it, it tasted...it wasn't sweet as he claimed. However the third time eating with it you could taste the sweetness of it. It was a lot like dark chocolate; at first it was almost bitter but then there was a rich smooth deliciousness of it.

Matthew awoke to the smell of pancakes and followed his nose to the kitchen where he saw you, still in your (favorite color) (favorite form of pajamas). He smiled as you turned hearing him coming and smiling widely waving with the spatula to him.

When that was done you each had several pancakes and you put your maple syrup bottle down and enjoyed your breakfast. “So, is this just a Valentine's Day festival?” He asked as you let out a giggle.

“Not really Mattie.” You said before blushing, “though what I know of your culture that is the closest thing to it.” You said with a smile and shook your head, “it's about spring coming, my personal favorite is the story of Persephone and Hades.” You added as he blinked at you.

“I've heard of that; I never think of that as a really Valentine's day story.” Matthew said his eyes closing as he has a sweat drop forming on his head while Kumajirou is happily munching on his breakfast.

“Well that depends on how you take it. In my mind I think that Persephone was good with going with Hades, it was Demeter; her mother, that had a problem. But Persephone ate the pomegranate so she can't stop them from being together. But even in the stories that she is held against her will she comes to enjoy being with him and refuse being 'rescued'” You explained with a light smile as Matthew smirked.

“I see now, it all come together, eh.” He said as you looked at him confused so he continued on, “your a hopeless romantic.” He said as you looked down with a slight smile.

“Well you've figured me out Mr. Williams.” You said with a large smile and he gave a chuckle at that. When the two of you finish your breakfast you went and changed into your own clothing, you put on a pair of pants, a sweater in the pattern of the Romanli flag and over that a (favorite color) jacket and knit hat and gloves. You wrapped a Romanli flag scarf and were ready to go.

When you came out you smiled to see Matthew was already ready, he was wearing his normal adorable suit of dark pants and beige jacket. He was wearing the gloves, hat, and scarf you had made him and smiled, taking his hand you led him outside.

You had to say you quiet enjoyed the festival, usually this festival always felt a bit awkward ever since you grew out of your chibi days and understood what this festival really was about it had felt a bit awkward to be alone. Normally you wouldn't but this one day really affected you for some reason. But this time you weren’t alone.

You had quiet the time, it was mostly singing and dancing which you soon enough were able to drag Matthew to dance with you, Kumajirou holding onto his back like a little kola bear. At first people thought that you were dancing with thin air but as they looked harder they could see the quiet blonde.

After the two of you were a bit tired you ended up laughing, resting your arms against his shoulders and your head against his chest while his rested on your wide hips. You smiled happily laughing with him as you two spun out of the group of dancers.

“Ah that was fun.” Mattie said as you nodded in agreement and gave his cooled cheek a kiss which immediately got a fiery red from the feel of your soft lips against his cheek. As you pulled away you didn't notice your head hit his curl.

“Thank you for the dance, Mattie.” You thanked as he looked at you with a smirk and slightly darker eyes, as you wondered what he was doing and why he was looking at you. He gripped your soft chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilted your head the slightest bit.

“You missed Maple Leaf,” he said gently his face close to yours. He watched you quietly to make sure that you were okay with what he was about to do. He smiled as he saw that you were okay with it as your (eye color) eyes fluttered gently, “here, I'll show you Maple.” With that his lips touched yours as you let out a happy sigh.

Pulling away you looked up to smile at him gently and let out a giggle. “Wow...” you whispered as he blushed as well coming back to his senses. “Want to go home and have some dinner?” You asked and he nodded as you tugged him toward your house. He did not watch your bum in your pants as you walked.

When you got home you and Matthew soon started on making dinner. You made a pomegranate lamb and cuddled against Matthew as you ate and let out a happy sigh, you hadn't eaten meat since Samhain. “I've almost forgotten how good this can taste.” You added with a giggle cuddling with Matthew while Kumajirou laid on your lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, finally Canada gave Reader-chan got some sugar.


	9. Make Trades

You were vising Matthew just to enjoy some time together, you were sitting cuddled up against him with Kumajirou on his lap and sipping on some hot chocolate. You enjoyed the warmth of the fire and you could see the pretty picturesque snow falling outside of the cozy lovely homey cabin.

“Hey Name...could I ask you something?” Matthew asked as you hummed to let him know that you were listening but you were way too content to go to the trouble of speaking. “My boss has been asking me about making trades with you.” He said as you glanced up at him, “would you be open to that? I just want to know so I can get my boss off my back, eh.” He said as you hummed resting against him.

“We can if you want.” You said taking away one of your hands from your mug to take one of his hands. “I've never made a trade before.” You added shyly looking away from him, Matthew was the personification of Canada, the second largest country in the world, as well as being the inventor of several things like hockey, five-point bowling, and such.

“I have before, it's simple; I can show you-whether or not you want to make any trades with me maple leaf.” Matthew promised as you smiled gently and giving him a gentle kiss. That was so sweet of him.

“What would you like Mattie?” You asked as he looked at you looking away slightly and blushing.

“Your knitting...it's so nice and this is the Great White North.” Matthew said as you hummed gently at him, giving you a look with half lidded (eye color) pools. “I could really use some blankets, and the rosemary you grow.” He whispered as you looked at him with a smile. Blankets huh? “What is it you would like Name?” He asked as you looked at him and blinked before thinking.

“I quiet liked the maple syrup you gave me for Yule, I think my people would really like it.” You said with a smile, “it's a bit of a acquired taste; but it's very sweet once you do.” You said happily before blinking, “that and ice. Possibly.” You said looking at him wondering as you weren't ever one to make a trade, you were always very self-sufficient as this would be your first. What was the fair price for knitted blankets and rosemary?

“I think that will work out maple.” He said kissing your forehead, as you let out a little giggle at how cute he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter with this adorable little Canadian. It's kind of short, but I hope you like it.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

You smiled as you picked up a bottle of maple syrup and giggled. You were right about your people loving it, and you did love the sweet taste. It was profitable for both of you, it was a right of passage that after schooling people would go to other countries, anywhere from two weeks to two months was the norm but some would go less or more than that.

Right now it was pretty popular to go to Canada, for obvious reasons, and there was a spike in tourism from Canada. You were happy with it, they were all very sweet, at least the ones that you had run into were, they tended to hang out either in the English district or the French district, which were right beside each other. You didn't really have any Canadian cuisine but you weren't worried, you knew over time your people would pick it up and probably add their own twists to it. There is only one thing that will always result when cultures mix; amazing food. The best of both will come to shine as well as possible infusions making new dishes.

You jumped slightly as you felt a pair of hands wrap around your head covering your eyes. You froze up as your heartbeat spiked. Your first instinct was for your (dominant hand) hand to reach for the knife at your thigh but you luckily could still think straight and you knew whoever this was that he, and from the hands it was a man, wasn't trying to hurt you.

“Guess who, derable? (maple?)” The voice and the scent of maple syrup and the woods during a winter morning showed you who exactly it was.

“Matthew...” you breathed a sigh of relief as he released your (eye color) orbs which allowed them to blink open and you turned, pulling him into a hug.

“Are you okay?” He asked as you nodded with a laugh.

“Ouis. (Yeah.) I'm fine, just be careful of that Mattie, I had no idea who you were.” You said with a shiver thinking of the damage you might have done if you didn't keep a cool head. “I have a knife Mattie, it's good I kept a cool head.” You shivered slightly as Matthew rubbed your back.

“Desole, (I'm sorry,)” Matthew whispered gently, “I'm not weak, I could keep you from hurting me. I shouldn't have done that, I just wanted to surprise you.” He said as you relaxed against him.

“What brings you here, polar bear?” You asked as he blushed slightly, you had started to call him Polar Bear a little bit after your sweet kiss and he quiet liked it. Speaking of which he gave you a gentle kiss holding you close to his chest.

“I cam here to ask you a question.” He said blushing as you smiled gently, you had given him a key to your home so that he could enter your home any time he wanted to. He had given you one to his home as well. Blinking you suddenly remembered, where was Kumajirou? Looking behind him you saw that he was sitting on your chair.

“Oh, okay. I was just going to make some pancakes, would you two like some?” You asked with a smile 

“That sounds yummy, I haven't eaten yet. Would you like help?” He asked as you nodded happily, his pancakes were delicious, pillow like texture that you just wanted to eat the warmed cloud like pancakes.

The two of you quickly finished up the pancake batter and fried them up. Matthew somehow could do it by only having to flip the pancakes once. But then again he had been making these for so long you'd think that he should be good at it by now.

As you two sat down you quickly cut up the pancakes for Kumajirou into bite sized pieces for the tiny bear. “Here you go little guy.” You said gently as he let out a cute little giggle and you and Matthew then ate. “So what were you wanting to talk about?” You asked as he blushed darkly and you blinked confused (eye color) pools at him.

“I wanted to ask...if maybe you'd....like to have a alliance with me.” He said blushing darkly as you smiled gently with a light pink blush stealing along your (skin tone) cheeks. You had no doubt that you would do it. Canada was strong but wasn't one to go make wars for no reason, only when it was needed to do it and he was self-sufficient just like you, all and all the quiet Canadian and you were cut from the same cloth.

“O..okay.” You whispered blushing even darker as he looked at you with widened violet eyes before smiling and taking your soft (skin tone) hand in his, intertwining his fingers with your squishy ones and lifting your hand to his face so he could give your plush knuckles a gentle kiss as you smiled geniality. He was so sweet, loving, gentlemanly, and adorable you sometimes just wanted to swoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I love that adorable Canada.


	11. Spring Equinox

You giggled as the children were all so excited, you would go to schools once a week to give some homemade treats. Spring Equinox was coming up and it was a favorite among children. You paused though on the way to your home as you wondered if perhaps your...would calling him boyfriend be appropriate? Either way inviting Matthew over couldn't hurt.

When you got home you called him to invite him. He started laughing as he told you that he was just about to call you and ask if you wanted to come to his home to celebrate Easter, he said however that he would rather come over to you as he liked your festivals.

You smiled as you told him that the festival would be March 21st but to show up the day before so you could make the traditional breakfast for him. He did end up coming late in the night of March 20th which you smiled waving to him. He was so sleepy as he used his free arm to rub the sleepiness from his violet eyes as Kumajirou was fast asleep in his arms.

“Oh Mattie! Your so adorable!” You cooed to him wrapping your arms around him and Kumajirou.

“Maple!” Matthew stuttered out as your hug did wake him up. You just giggled at him and taking his freee hand led him to your home where he was able to sleep in your guest room. 

You gently kissed his cheek as he held you by your plump waist, holding your squishy body to hi slim one. “Good night Mattie.” You whispered as he gently kissed your soft lips.

“Bon nuiet fleur derable. (Good night maple leaf.)” Matthew whispered back as you went to your own bedroom and slipped into your warm bed to fall fast asleep. In the morning you woke up and went to make (favorite style of eggs) eggs, toast and (favorite jelly) jam. Pretty soon your Canadian guest came in following his nose to the kitchen.

“Morning Name,” he whispered wrapping his arms around your plush middle.

“Morning polar bear.” You turned to kiss his cheek. You dished out the eggs and toast as Matthew noticed the bowl of egg shells that you had used to make the breakfast.

“Uh...what are these egg shells for?” Matthew asked not wanting to be rude as you let out a little giggle.

“It's good luck on this day to have eggs for breakfast and to buyr the shells.” You explained as he smiled at you and you two sat down as well as Kumajirou eating happily. After said breakfast you two did take the egg shells out to your yard to bury said egg shells.

“So which festival is this?” Matthew asked as you smiled at him.

“It's a lot like your Easter, though we call it Ostra or the Spring Equinox. It's all about the earth, and spring really being here. Eggs are decorated and then hidden for children who find one and then take it with them to sleep under their beds and then be buried, it's to be their wish.” You explained with a smile as Matthew smiled gently.

“That's sweet.” He said as you giggled and nodded. It was a sweet thing and that was why you liked it, you loved children and Matthew was just as innocent as a child and that might be why you liked him so much. “It sounds fun.” He whispered as you giggled at him and he raised a blonde eyebrow.

“I'm glad you say so Mattie, because I thought we could color eggs.” You said happily taking his hand and the two of you walking back to your home where you took out some paint and the eggs and started painting as did he. You blushed as you took the red paint and blushing you decided to paint Matthew's flag.

After you had finished, happy that Matthew's flag was easy to remember as well as honestly being one of the coolest flags to you. Well, one of because you can't beat the Welsh flag, seriously; it had a dragon on it. But still you liked the Canadian flag even more because it was your lovely Matthew.

After you finished and put it in the stand to dry you looked over to what Matthew was painting and saw it was your flag as you let out a giggle. “What is it, Name?” He asked as you pointed at the egg you had just finished painting and the one he was still painting.

“We painted each others flags.” You explained leaning over to kiss Matthew's cheek.

“I guess we did little maple.” He whispered stroking your soft (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) (curls/locks). After the eggs had dried you two went to hide said eggs, you hid yours in a set of flowers that were near by and Matthew hid his near the roots of the tree.

“Now what do we do?” He asked as you smiled at him.

“Well, if there were any children we would help them to find an eggs. But since we don't have any around we can just go home and hang out or whatever you want. What do you want to do?” You asked as he blushed and shyly took your hand acting even more shy than normal. “Polar bear?”

“Can we cuddle?” He asked as you smiled happily and let out a giggle.

“Your so cute! Of course we can cuddle!” You said nuzzling into his shoulder. “We can cuddle whenever you want to.” You promised relaxing against him and then tugged him towards your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter with Canada, I have to say I quiet like the spring equinox, it's not my favorite holiday but I still like it.


	12. May Day

You smiled at Matthew, who had come to visit you and right now you were holding his hand tightly. “What is this again?” Matthew called having to shout to be heard above the music playing. You smiled even wider at that, you loved the calm and sweet sound of the blonde man it was nice to have him take his voice, in your culture the voice was very important to you.

“It's may 1st, May Day!” You called back with a giggle and leaning over so you could speak in a normal voice against his ear. “This is one of the most magical days.” You explained as he looked at you blinking his beautiful violet eyes.

“What do you mean, Name?” He asked as you hummed.

“Any child born or conceived on this day are said to be inherently more magical off the bat.” You said with a smile, “of course magic is something that you have to work on, same as music, or art or anything, but they are better at it at first.” You said as he raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe in magic but if it worked for you he was glad. One of his own parents claimed to be magical. “Well, it's a May Day Baby if they are born on May 1st or a May Day Child if they are conceived on this day.” You said as he hummed.

“I'll keep that in mind if we ever have children.” Matthew said as you blushed darkly and he let out a giggle, now you were being shy. He nuzzled your cheek gently as you let out a sigh and glare at him slightly and kiss his cheek. He let out another giggle as your (eye color) orbs lit onto the Maypole and you smiled happily tugging him.

“Mattie! Let's dance on the Maypole!” You called tugging him over as he followed as you danced with him happily. After a bit you breathed hard and laughed as you two left.

“You really like that pole, Maple.” Matthew said as you blushed and nodded looking at the pole with multiple colored ribbons with a far away look.

“Yes. Once upon a time a Maypole was meant for only those who are in love. I remember when I was a chibi I first realized that (friend's name) was growing and one day I would be without her, when she first danced with her husband, he was her boyfriend at the time-or that's what you would call it today.” You added, you missed her but you were no longer very sad and could smile when you thought of her.

Matthew watched you quietly, he was in love with you; he knew he was. There was no way he would tell you right now, he did want to tell you one day. However he was very shy and was so used to being overshadowed by America that he didn't want to come foreword any time soon. You, for your part, did love Matthew as well, you just didn't know it for sure and you were not about to tell him unless you were completely sure.

“Anyway, how about we make some oatcakes? It's kind of cold tonight and I think you'd like some oatcakes.” You said with a smile and he nodded as he was wearing a red and white sweater but you didn't.

“Okay.” He said as you two went to your cozy home and started to make said oatcakes. “So Name what is this festival about?” He asked as you smiled at him and let out a giggle as he started at you as you giggled and blushed.

“It's about sexual energy Mattie. It's pretty much a festival for adults.” You said simply and smiled at him blushing as he blushed as well quickly cupping your face in both his hands and kissed you quiet roughly as you gasped and he slipped his tongue which caused you to moan and wrapped your arms around his neck.

When he pulled back he smiled gently and then his eyes as he realized what he did and started blushing. He tried to back up but you held on and giggled. “Your cute Mattie.” You said with a smile and gave him another kiss just like the one he gave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canada got a little frisky huh? ;p I can't wait for next chapter, you guys don't even know. >:D


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

You smiled holding onto Matthew's hand, he had invited you to visit him in Canada-the country he represents-and you were both now heading to the ice skating rink for a date. It was funny for any that may see you since you both were so shy when you said words like 'a date' or girlfriend or boyfriend you'd both start blushing.

Matthew got his papa, France, to watch his little polar bear Kumajirou so that the two of you could ice skate and hang out on your date, without having to take care of the little bear which Matthew was pretty much a parent to him.

You smiled as you two laced up your ice skates, his was white with red streaks, while yours were simple (favorite color) with laces you had found that were in the colors of your own flag. You didn't skate often because (you were often busy/your island didn’t get much ice). He took your hand, he was a very good at ice skating but he skated slowly with you.

After a bit you let go of his hand as you got the hang of skating once again. You smiled turning to smile at him as he smiled back. Your innocent date was stopped very quickly though, you jumped as someone from your other side gripped your elbow.

Turning you saw a man with tanned skin, green eyes and brown hair. “Um...hello?” You said wondering if maybe he started to fall and needed to steady himself and you happened to be there.

“Hi there cutie, care to skate with me?” He said as you blinked and you tugged your elbow away from him.

“I'm with someone.” You said gesturing to the blonde man beside you. “Flattering though,” you said ready to skate away after letting him down gently however he gripped your squishy hand.

“What the hell you talking about? There's no one here.” He said as you blinked confused (eye color) orbs.

“What are you talking about, Mattie's right here.” You said turning to make sure that the violet eyed man _was_ there and hadn't skated off for some reason. He was still there and you were worried, he was shaking slightly.

“What you talking about, eh? Why don't you wanna, fatty? Not like you have a lot of people trying for you.” He said as you raised a single (hair color) eyebrow. You didn't see the problem, since on your island a more decadent figure was the most desirable. You of course understood that it was subjective, some people the island found a athletic or petite body type. This man was obviously Canadian and either he didn't find the chubby body type desirable, which you could take that Matthew disagreed with, or he was angry about getting rejected.

You jumped as you heard a human like growl and the man was suddenly lifted up by a pale hand. You gasped turning to see who had and blinked shocked, this man looked a lot like Matthew. He was a few inches taller and his hair was a more slightly brown, being a more hay colored blonde instead of a golden blonde. His hair was a bit longer and was in a low ponytail that reached a little farther than his shoulders, but he did have the single curled hair.

He was wearing sunglasses so you couldn’t see his eyes, he was wearing jeans with a opened red plaid shirt that was opened to show white gauze bandages. On his back was a hockey stick that the bottom was wrapped in barbed wire, even though it should hurt him but it didn't touch him. He was more muscular than Matthew but he had his face and his skates were the exact same.

“What the fuck did you say about my little maple leaf?” He growled, his voice was slightly like the Matthew you knew, if it wasn't for the fact that you were wondering at how he looked like him you wouldn't be able to hear it. His voice was deeper, almost a grumble and was almost rusty in a way. Also he called you 'his little maple leaf' which Matthew always called you.

Looking behind you Matthew was gone, but if you were right he was right in front of you. “Woah man, where'd you come from?” The man wheezed as the Matthew-looking man just shook him a bit.

“You insulted Name. You insulted ma cherie, (my darling,)” he growled as the green eyed man's eyes realized as he had insulted the wrong person.

“Mattie?” You whispered as the blonde man looked at you and his face softened the slightest bit. He knew what a kind person you were and wouldn't want to see him beat this guy to a bloody pulp. He looked into your cautious (eye color) pools which he adored so and sighed before turning to the man again.

“You better be careful next time you want to insult a belle dame, (beautiful woman,) you don't know who you'll piss off hoser, eh.” He growled as the man nodded and the man threw him, causing the man to fall down. Turning to you the man that looked so much like your love skated back over to you and took your hand gently.

“M...Mattie?” You whispered looking up at him confusion clear on your (skin tone) rounded face.

“Oui es moi durable. (Yes it's me maple.)” He whispered kissing your forehead before sighing, “well, kind of.” He said before looking around. Obviously this brought a lot of attention and he didn't like being that way so tugged your hand. “Come with me, I'll explain.” He said as you two skated away and he clearly stated 'back the fuck off' without even saying a word and everyone did as said.

Once you two were off the rink he sat on a bench far enough away from everyone and stroked your (hair length) (wavy/straight/curly) (hair color) gently. You looked up at him waiting for an answer as he used his free hand to lift up his sun glasses onto his head revealing tired looking violet eyes.

“I am Mattieu amour. (love.) I prefer Matt though, not Mattie.” He sighed as you blinked at him, “I'm the second player. We as countries have two personalities.” He explained but blinked as once he said the word second player you seemed to understand. “Have you ever changed?” He asked as you nodded.

“Yes,” you nodded shyly, “when (friend's name) died I snapped and turned into (alter ego's name). It was strange.” You whispered as he kissed your soft cheek. “But it is emotionally based, why did you switch?” You whispered, a first and second player shared emotions, memories, and a body.

“He was flirting with you,” he whispered stroking your face gently, “that made us mad, but not enough to switch; you were obviously not interested and besides-as my first player was thinking-how can we get angry at him for wanting such a beautiful luscious plump little morsel.” He added as you gave a squeak and started blushing darkly and he let out a chuckle.

“Your so cute my little maple leaf.” He whispered kissing your lips gently, “but he insulted you.” He added in a growl against your plump kissable lips. “He dared insult my woman.” He added as you blushed, he was never this vocal in you being his. “He's lucky I didn't beat him into a bloody pulp.” He added shaking as you realized he was going close to a violent rampage. You remember when you changed into (alter ego name), your skin had gotten (paler/tanner) and your hair was (longer/shorter) and was (different hair color) and your eyes were (different eye color)(and your glasses were then sunglasses if you wear them). Your boss had told you to get over it and you had snapped, which started a civil war.

Knowing you had to stop him you moved to sit on his lap and nuzzled into him. “Merci Matt. (Thank you Matt.)” You whispered kissing his cheek as he blinked his violet eyes at you. “Thank you for standing up for me.” You whispered nuzzling his thick neck and smiling gently giving the neck a soft kiss.

“Of course Name, I'd do anything for you.” He whispered wrapping his arms around your waist.

“J'taime. (I love you.)” You whispered against his neck as he froze.

“What was that?” He whispered as you froze, you didn't want him to hear that.

“What? I didn't say anything.” You said hiding your face against his neck as he chuckled. “Please didn't hear me say I love him.” You whispered again and he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't listening now.

“Why don't you want me to hear it, maple?” He whispered as you froze looking up with widened eyes as he smiled gently. “Is loving me a bad thing?” He asked sadly as you jumped slightly.

“No! It's just saying it too soon is bad!” You said holding his shoulder. (Friend's name) and one of your governess had told you, that if one day you fell in love with whoever to not say you loved them too soon.

“Is that what your worried about Name, scaring me off?” He asked as you nodded slowly as he smiled gently.

“J'taime aussi ma amour, J'taime becoup. (I love you to my love, I love you so much.)” He whispered kissing you gently and holding you tightly and you let out a happy sigh.

You two did soon head to his home, you went to pick up Kumajirou but instead of a little polar bear it was a white wolf Matt called Kuma. “Are you okay Mattieu?” France asked as he nodded.

“I'm fine papa, some hoser insulted ma femme. (my woman.)” He explained patting Kuma's head and walked away as France seemed okay. Once you two got home you laid against his chest as you two fell asleep.

When you woke up he was back to being Mattie and Kuma was back to being Kumajirou. He opened his violet eyes and smiled gently at you, “morning Name.” He whispered as you smiled at him.

“Morning Mattie,” you whispered at him and he smiled kissing your forehead.

“Did you mean it?” He asked as you hummed not knowing what he's talking about, “do you love me?”

“Of course I do Mattie!” You gasped shocked, “I wouldn't say it if I didn't meant it. Of course I wasn't going to say it out loud, you weren’t meant to hear it.” You added blushing as he blushed.

“I love you to maple.” He whispered kissing you gently as you smiled into the kiss and nuzzled his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's possibly my favorite chapter of this entire path. It is kind of on the long side.


	14. Summer Solstice

Ever since the whole Matt instance both Mattie and you had been much closer and you would spend at least a few days each month. You two knew a lot about the culture of each other and he would be coming soon to have your festival with you.

You jumped slightly as you felt a pair of arms and turned to see your beloved Canadian. “Mattie!” You called happily turning to hug him. He held you a bit tighter.

“It's good to see you maple leaf.” He said nuzzling into your soft neck. Litha, or summer solstice would be tomorrow, June 22nd. You smiled at him, giving his lips a innocent peck. You smiled and he helped you do the pre-festival. Once that was all over you two soon went to sleep; you had pretty much turned your guest room into his room which he could decorate how he liked and combined your library and art room and turned the old art room into the new guest room.

You gave him a kiss goodnight and went to sleep. However before you could Kumajirou demanded you gave him a kiss goodnight as well as you gave a giggle. You gave him a kiss and poked his tummy as he let out a cute little giggle which caused you to giggle.

It is the longest day of the entire year and as such you would stay up the entire time the sun is up. You were shocked when Matthew was awake and smiled. “Morning sweetheart.” You said as he looked and smiled at you.

“Morning maple.”

“Why are you up polar bear?” You asked sitting beside him, “I was going to let you sleep.”

“I wanted to do your festival.” He said as you smiled taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

“Okay than.” You said resting your head on his shoulder, “I was going to let you sleep a little more, so how would you like some breakfast?” You asked him as he smiled at you and you didn't even have to ask him which breakfast he wanted.

As for later when you two went to the festival you smiled as you heard some music playing. “Oh Mattie, dance with me!” You said tugging at his wrist. Matthew moved Kumajirou to sit on his back who held tightly to the man's shoulders and he took your hands and you smiled moving to the music.

He moved to the music and spun you as you giggled, giving him a quick kiss. At this you let go and started dancing away and played almost a tag game. You'd dance away and he'd got to you to kiss you. When he caught and kissed you he'd dance away and you'd dance to him to kiss him and it was started again.

Afterwords you two were understandably tired and went to get some lunch, (favorite food) and went to sit near some tree and still be able to hear the music but not get in the way of the dancers. “Hey Name?” Matthew asked as you looked away from Kumajirou who you were offering a bite and hummed to show you were listening.

“I've noticed that there seems to be a lot of people tying their hands together.” He said as you smiled gently before blushing.

“They are having weddings.” You said as he gasped.

“Zut? (What?)” He asked blushing as you let out a giggle.

“They are tying their hands together, it's hand fasting; a wedding tradition here. This day is the most popular for weddings, it's said to be the day that Zephyr and Tara-or the sky and earth-married.” You explained as he started to blush.

It was then that it was a bit awkward and you didn't know why. However he then took your left hand and kissed your ring finger. “Maybe one day.” He muttered as you started blushing darkly and he chuckled and kissed your burning (skin tone) cheek.

“Don't tease me.” You pouted as he just tugged you over to lay against him, setting Kumajirou on your lap and nuzzled you.

After you two finished you went to see the different parts, watching the sky and the birds flying and ended up back at home. You had honestly developed a taste for Canadian cuisine and so the two of you made it together. Your cooking of Canadian food was good but his was delicious.

After dinner you three went to sit on a hill and watch the customary fireworks that your scientists had made when you made the request. You three sat, Matthew sitting with you leaning against his chest with his legs on either side of yours and Kumajirou laying on your lap while you two watched the fireworks. They were red and white for Matthew's flag and blue and violet for your flag. When he realized the flag he gripped your soft chin in his thumb and forefinger.

Turning your head he gave you a steamy kiss as you let out a moan and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth as you two kissed. Pulling away as the fireworks were over, you two were so busy making out that you missed the finale of the few silver fireworks and many golden fireworks to represent the moon and sun.

With that you all headed to your home, and headed to your room to fall asleep on your bed, cuddling. You ended up falling fast asleep using Matthew's chest as a pillow nuzzling into him. “Night Mattie...” you sighed as Kumajirou fell fast asleep on the other side of you two.

“Bon nuiet ma amour. (Good night my love.)” He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good. I'm not sure if it's good or bad. I'm kind of looking foreword to the next chapter.


	15. Ask To Marry

You have over time gotten used to the cold of Canada and so coming to visit Matthew was easy enough. He had requested you come to visit him nad you saw nothing of it and did so. Little did you know what the shy Canadian was planning.

Smiling at you Matthew gave you a deep kiss and taking Kumajirou, who you carried since he was so cut, he had you sit in his truck and drove you to Quebec. He had told you that he wanted you to see his culture which you would happily do.

Getting there you smiled as he hurried to your door while you were getting Kumajou and opened it helping you out.

“Such a gentleman...” you sighed gently as he blushed and you kissed his burning cheek, “your so cute polar bear.”

He took you to see a festival about the ice, which was from the time when it was once worshiped. You smiled as you two ended up having a snowball fight. You knew he was taking it easy on you as he could throw snowballs harder than his brother America threw baseballs. Something you'd seen once and let's just say you didn't want to be anywhere near that idiot when he had anything that could be thrown around.

Afterwords you two ended up making practically an army of snowmen the snowmen being taller and bigger than either of you, afterwords you made snow angels. And you may have ended up rolling in the snow and kissing, the heat from the make out session and the cold from the snow and ice feeling strangely good to you.

It wasn't until later that Matthew took your hand and dragged you to a secret place and you gasped. You had been to Canada plenty of times but the weather and scenery was amazing. The woods and the snow were just so majestic and you thought you could see a deer in the distance.

“It's absolutely beautiful Mattie,” you whispered turning to him but blinked when he wasn't there. Looking down you saw him on one knee. “Mattie?” You asked as he took your soft white hand in his own and tugged it to gently kiss your plush knuckles.

“I have a question to ask you.” He whispered as it started to fall into place for you. Asking for someone's hand was not done by getting down on one knee in your culture but you knew that it was a traditional way to ask for marriage.

“Name...my maple leaf....I know we haven't known each other long. Even more thinking of our life spans but...I don't want a single moment more with you not being my wife. So will you marry me?” Matthew asked as your heart pounded and you shook slightly looking at him with widened (eye color) orbs.

His own violet eyes as he shook, “Name? Maple?” He asked wondering if he should get up however when he tried to, thinking maybe you thought he was rushing this, you squeezed his hands before collapsing so you were on both your knees before him.

“Name?!” He gasped his free hand going to touch your shoulder and you just smiled at him kissing his lips.

“My answer is yes, ma amour. (my love.)” You whispered kissing him gently as he let out a happy squeal wrapping his arms around you kissing you deeply.

“Name...my maple leaf...ma amour....(my love....) my fiance...” he whispered before repeating your name as if it was a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been to Canada, I don't remember it though. I'm sorry Canada! I didn't mean to forget you but I was so young! It was before my brother was born and I'm only two and a half years older than him so I was under two and a half years old!


	16. Lammas

You are humming as you brush your (hair length) (curly/way/straight) (hair color) tresses till they were shining and soft before tying it back so it was out of your face and off your soft neck. You turned when you heard the sound of your phone and walked over to answer.

“Alo? (Hello?)” You asked and smiled as you heard the lovely sound of your fiance.

“Hello Name.” He said to you which calmed you, as his voice always did. “I was wondering if you could come over here next week, I think you'd like it.” He said and you let out a giggle.

“I'd love to-wait, next week?”

“Oui. (Yes.)” Matthew answered without hesitation, “is there something wrong maple leaf?”

“The first of August?” You asked him.

“Is there a problem with that?”

“I'm afraid so, I'm having a festival, one of the most important ones of the year.” Yous aid as he wondered at that.

“What is it ma cherie? (my darling?)” 

“Lammas. It's the major harvest of the year, I'll have to help out.” You said sadly, your first priortiy was still your people but that didn't change the fact you loathed to be away from your Canadian love.

“Will it be okay for me to come and help?” He asked as you practically swooned, sometimes that man was just too perfect for his own good.

“You don't have to but I would really appreciate it.” You said and Matthew hummed.

“You are my fiance maple, that means we help each other.” He said as you smiled gently.

“Merci, amour. (Thank you, love)” 

Once the two of you hung up you got back to your paperwork as during the harvest your paperwork always went through the roof. You didn't mind the paperwork as much as others, but then again you were barely at the point where they counted you as an actual country as opposed to a micro-nation. You had seen Sealand try to sneak into several meetings and be kicked out by his older brother England.

You felt bad considering the little boy seemed to only want to be accepted. However you had to say you disagreed with not bring micro-nations into the debates, just because they were small didn't mean that they weren't important. Especially in this day and age.

But then again it was bad enough with the countries and nothing ever getting done, adding all the micro-nations would only make it that much more chaotic. Even if that was so there was no way they would agree. Shaking your head you sighed and went back to your paperwork.

Matthew came late on 30th of September and after dinner you two cuddled then went to sleep. You awoke bright and early and made some breakfast before tieing your hair away from your face and off your neck.

Matthew got ready as well, he knew that harvesting would be hard work so go France to watch Kumajirou for him. With that you handed him a sickle and basket and took your own to go about harvesting everything.

You two worked along with your people. There were people who would walk around with water bottles to keep everyone hydrated and when it was time for a break, from twelve to fifteen, when the sun was the hottest it will get so you all had lunch, or anything that might be needed to do.

It was as you two were sitting on a rock eating lunch of seafood crepes, (favorite vegetable) and (favorite fruit) with your bottle of water. “So Name...why do you use sickle and basket instead of technology?” Matthew asked curiously and worried he might come off as rude.

He need not worry as you smiled and lent your head against his shoulder. “Using the sickle puts nature back inot the earth, it helps with the next years crops. Each year, should in theory, be better.” You said as he hummed and you shut your eyes. Matthew had the unique ability to keep you calm and peaceful and you just wanted to wrap up in a warm Canadian blanket and cuddle.

“Mattie? I'd like to thank you for the help, it's going much faster with you here.” You said as he gave you a gentle kiss.

“Of course Name, I love you-I'm with you every step of the way.” He promised you as you smiled and took his hand.

“Thank you, and it's the same with me; I want to help you.” You said as he kissed your forehead lovingly.

After the harvest you two went to your home to wash away the sweat and you changed from your overalls that you wore to harvest into a floor length long sleeved white dress that was scooped neck and around your plump waist was a silvery blue bow that fell down to your knees. You left your hair down to be loose and only braided a few strands of your (hair color) flowing locks.

When you came back Matthew was in clean clothing but looked at you blinking and blushing, you looked so adorable and he just wanted to hug you and all your cuteness. “What's going on maple?”

“There is still a festival, silly polar bear.” You said with a giggle and kissed his cheek which still caused him to blush which you found so adorable. Taking his hand in one of your own pudgy one and the other gripped your conch shell you took him to one of the beaches that you could get to, there were few places that it wasn't a cliff. Your island was naturally protected with cliffs except only three places and they were all small so you could have a beach.

You have had to do this festival, this calling down the moon festival, ever since you were founded. Walking foreword as it was dark you took your conch shell and walked into the water until it reached just above your waist which caused the white to flow around you like a cloud.

Smiling you looked up into the moon and hummed before saying a poem in (Germanic/Latin/Celtic/Gual/Nordic/Britanic/etc) before filling the shell with the sea water, finishing the poem you held the shell up so it was just to the moon and allowed the water from the caunch to flow to hit your chest and flow back down to the water.

Smiling as you finished and the people cheered you came out shivering slightly as even though it was augest it was a bit cool, especially when there was no sun to warm you and you were wet. What you didn't even think about is the fact the dress was white and wet which meant it was see through. Taking off his red and white sweater he offered it to you.

“Um...Mattie?” You asked as you took it, “won't you be cold?” You asked as he hummed.

“I can see through your dress maple. Only I'm allowed to.” He said showing his rare possessive side as you blushed and took it and put it on. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he was kind to you and it wasn't a 'I own you' possessiveness but a jealous kind of possessiveness.

“Better my darling jealous fiancee?” You asked him as he started to blush darkly which caused you to giggle and you kissed his burning cheek. “Come along mon cher, (my darling,) let's go home. I'll make dinner how does buttered chicken with garlic roasted corn with blackberry cobbler for dessert sound?” You asked as he hummed.

“That sounds good Name.” He said putting your hand in the crook of his arm as you two walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like this. It was interesting to do this because I've actually learned a bit more about Lammas since doing this chapter for the other paths.


	17. Fall Equinox

You smiled happily awaking to the warm Autumn sun rays awoke you. You had spent the third week with Matthew in Canada and then the two of you had come to your island where he would stay for your festival. It was both the Autumn Equinox and International Peace Day at the same time.

Waking up you moved to the kitchen to make some pancakes for your fiancee and his cute little polar bear. You jumped as you were mixing the pancake mix turning you smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good morning amour, (love,) you scared me.” You said and he smiled gently at you.

“D'esole ma petite fleur derable. (I'm sorry my little maple leaf.)” Matthew said moving Kumajirou and you smiled and you went to fry up the pancakes. Once they were done you two sat down to eat the pancakes while Kumajirou looked at you and let out a cute squeal as you let out a giggle.

“So what do we do today maple?” He asked as you smiled at him happily and rested your head on your hand.

“Well it is largely up to you polar bear, today is the day there is equal night and day and all is needed is to harvest the last bit of crops and then everything is open for whatever you want to do.” Yous aid with a bright smile as he smiled back.

“I'm feeling about being a little lazy. Let's just cuddle and take a nap, eh?” He said as you let out a gentle hum.

“That sounds really nice.” You said happily before standing and stretching. “I'm looking foreword to it now so let's go finish up the harvest so we can cuddle and take a nap!” You said with a giggle taking Matthew's hand.

This time Kumajirou was with him so you set the little polar bear down at the kindergarten to watch the children. You had to assure the workers that the little polar bear was safe and wouldn't do anything while you and Matthew finished up the harvest.

Once you two had finished it you went and collected said polar bear and went home where you two washed up and then laid down on your bed cuddling with Kumajirou in between the two of you napping softly as you and Matthew snuggled and slipped in and out of conciseness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and I'm sorry, but I hope it is still good.


	18. One Year On

You groaned slightly as you started to wake up. You felt a warm strong hand rubbing your back and you were holding Kumajirou who was snuggled into you. “Morning maple leaf.” Matthew whispered in your ear as you shivered slightly, “are you cold, l'amour? (love?)” 

“Non, cher. (No, darling.)” You answered turning over so that you were facing him, Kumajirou still in your arms, Matthew moved to wrap his arms around the two of you. Leaning down he kissed your forehead and then pecked your lips.

Today was the year since you two started dating so you came here and you ended up sleeping in the bed with him cuddling to keep warm. Matthew was wearing a pair of Canadian flag sleep pants and a Romanli flag shirt. You were wearing a pair of Romanli flag sleep pants and a Canadian flag shirt. For countries it was the greatest show of loyalty and love to see someone wearing their flag, so you two were basically saying that you, in a way, belonged to Matthew and he, in the same way, belonged to you.

Snuggling into him you sighed happily and Matthew rubbed your back, “should we get up, Name?”

“No~” you cooed slightly nuzzling into his neck, “let's keep cuddling and napping!” You coo as he chuckled at how cute you were.

“Okay Name, whatever you want ma petite fleur derable. (my little maple leaf.)” Matthew cooed at you and cuddle into your plush form. With that you two cuddled into his chest. With that when you two did wake up you got dressed. You put on a (favorite color) jacket, Romanli flag snow pants, and put on a red scarf that had white maple leaves. You slipped on matching gloves that were red with a white maple leaf on the back of your hand and the beanie was in the pattern of the Canadian flag.

Matthew was wearing his normal Canadian flag coat and gloves while his scarf was in the Romanli flag. He wasn't wearing a hat, as it would touch the curl of his that he was so protective of. Taking your hand Matthew lead you to where an ice festival was being held.

You smiled as you looked around, “the ice is so pretty~” you said holding tightly to Matthew's hand. He moved your hand to rest the back of your hand on his forehead. If you were not wearing your gloves he would have kissed your knuckles.

“Come on Maple Leaf, let's build a snowman.” He said happily tugging you showing you his childish side you loved so much. You gave a happy giggle as he went and you two went to an open expanse and made a snowman, Matthew took off his scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck.

“There we go.” He said as you put on a smile and eyes with rocks. “Looks good, eh?”

“I don't know...” you whispered putting your (dominant hand) hand to your face in thought. Matthew looked at you worried before relaxing when you continued on, “he looks a little lonely, we should make him a friend!” You said with a smile as Matthew let out a chuckle at your childish innocence.

“Yeah, that is a good idea.” Matthew agreed and the two of you made a second snowman, this one you put your scarf on while Matthew made a face with rocks. Once that was done it was Matthew's idea that you should make a home for the two so you two made an igloo. This was something Matthew was really good at and he helped you to make it better than you were.

Once it was done you two took a step back and smiled happily. “How sweet!” You let out a giggle before shivering.

“Are you cold, Name?” He asked as you nodded.

“A little.” You snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around your chubby form and rubbed against your body.

“Come on,” he said tugging you into the igloo which you were shocked to find it was actually pretty warm. “Let's cuddle my little maple leaf.” He said with a smile and pulled you against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter, I have taken a nap in an igloo before, I don't know why it is warm inside but it is. Also the next chapter is a lemon.


	19. Lemon

You had returned to his cabin with you holding Matthew's hand. You were starting to shiver so you went to the room and changed into some dry clothing, going into the guest room to change while he changed in his room. You put on a cute dress that your boss had given you when (she/he) found out you were engaged to Canada.

The dress was a white knee length dress that was halter in a red ribbon. It had two pockets in the front with a red maple leaf and red fringe along the bottom and a red ribbon around under your bust. With a shy smile you came out with a simple pair of pants and a matching trench coat. He blushed as he saw you wearing his flag colors.

“Red and white look good on you my maple leaf.” He said sweetly and you blushed kissing him and he moved you to sit on the couch. You were shivering a bit so he moved to pull your chubby form to your lap. “I'll keep you warm Name.” He promised kissing you gently holding you close.

“Merci mon amour. (Thank you my love.)” You whispered kissing him and he licked at your lips asking for entrance which you quickly granted. He kept his arms wrapped around your plump form. You moved your own soft (skin tone) hands to tangle in his golden locks, not noticing as you brushed his curl.

Matthew moaned against your lips, pushing you down onto the couch so you laid down and he hovered over you, kissing along your cheek and neck. “Matthew?” You whispered as he gave a human like growl against your neck. Not like when he growled in his second player form, it was a sexy growl as opposed to an angry growl.

“You shouldn't have done that Name.” Matthew muttered nuzzling your face and kissed down your neck causing you to moan. “Good, that's the way my little maple leaf,” he cooed, “moan for me.”

“Oh Mattie~” you moaned your hands grasping at air and he pushed up against you, your legs wrapping around his waist and your hand, once again, touching his curl.

“Again?” He asked as you blinked hazy (eye color) orbs. “My curl is...sensitive.” He added as you blinked, pushing through the pleasure to notice the stubborn cute curl that swirled in front of his face. Moving your hand you wrapped your finger around the silky strand and tugged on the curl causing him to moan and buck his hips into yours causing you to moan.

“Careful there Name, I don't think you know what you do maple.” He said and you tugged on his curl again and bucked again.

“That feels good~” you moaned wrapping your free hand around his neck and kissing him and he held you tightly nipping along your soft neck.

“Name, my maple leaf.....I want you.” Matthew whispered and you groaned and tugged on his curl again.

“I'm yours polar bear. I want you to.” You whispered blushing and he blushed to but as you tried to pull your pudgy finger from his curl you ended up tugging it again; hard. This was enough to take his shy 'English side' and his 'French side' took over.

He moved to grip your thighs lifting you up and carrying you. You let out a gasp which had Matthew quickly slipping his tongue into your mouth and kissing you with a passionate that had, not bee necessary missing, but contained.

Once he got into his room he tossed you onto he bed, causing you to bounce slightly but he had been very careful to not hurt you. The bedsheets were freshly made, the blanket being soft, and fluffy and was in the pattern of the Canadian flag, you being settled right along the maple leaf of the flag; both his maple leaves aligned, Matthew thought for just a moment in a almost mischievous thought. Smiling shyly at you he crawled on top of you, hovering over you and kissing you sweetly, your arms snaked around his neck and one of his hands stayed on the side of you on the bed to keep his balance while the other one slipped down to cup your vital regions through your dress and panties.

You moaned and pressed your peach harder against his slightly calloused hands. “You like that ma petite fleur derable? (my little maple leaf?)” He asked as you bit your plump lower lip panting hard your fluffy cheeks being stained red.

“Oui! Sil tu pleat Mattie! Ah~! (Yes! Please Mattie! Ah~!)” You moaned hard twisting your body trying your best to push your peach harder against his hand. Matthew smiled kissing you stroking your (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) tresses from your chubby (skin tone) face, seeing your pretty (eye color) eyes set in your perfect squishy face.

“Don't worry l'amour, (love,) I'll take care of you.” He promised playing with the red fringe at the bottom of your white dress, “may I?” He whispered and you nodded blushing but moved your body to make it easier for him to slip off your white and red dress off your chubby body, revealing a Canadian long dress which caused Matthew to blush darkly. Moving again he removed the long dress like camisole and taking it off it revealed your panties and tubed top corset that were both in the pattern of your flag.

Matthew smiled gently and took your soft hands moving it to his clothed chest and blushing slightly you moved your hands to undo the buttons and slipped the clothing off. Once he was down to his boxers they were loose and was to his knees.

“Our undergarments match~” you cooed with a giggle, of course you were wearing the Romanli flag panties and corset while he was wearing a Canadian flag boxers.

“That we are maple,” Matthew agreed his fingertips barely skimming along the exposed parts of your breast causing you to give a light blush. “I need you maple.” He whispered and you smiled at him kissing his cheek.

“I'm yours, take me.” You whispered undoing the ribbons of your corset while blushing Matthew slipped off your panties, Matthew then went to unbusking your corset along the front that was busked in (gold/silver) while you used your feet to push his boxers down giggling as he touched along your side. “Careful Mattie! I'm ticklish~” you giggled as he smiled kissing you, quickly pulling off your cami that was in the Romanli flag.

Now you were both naked and Matthew was laying over you and stroking your soft face, you kissed him gently and nuzzled into his neck. “Matthew...I need you. Now. Please.” You whispered as Matthew shivered at the sound of your voice, sultry from the lust and love soaking your voice.

“Please what Name? Tell me what you want my love?” Matthew whispered kissing your forehead as you shivered.

“Meade moi. Sil tu pleat. (Fuck me. Please.)” You whispered as he moaned from the words, it always did drive him crazy when you spoke French to him, as France was the one of his two parents that paid more attention to him and as such he would speak French more when he had more strong emotions.

Slowly he pushed himself into you as you let out a cry of pain and held to him closely. “I'm sorry Name, D'esole ma fleur derable, sole becoup l'amour, ma cherie; ma taime cherie. (I'm sorry my maple leaf, so sorry love, my darling, my lovely darling.)” Matthew cooed stroking your face as you held to him a bit tighter and squeezed your eyes shut.

“Shh~ It's not your fault.” You coo to Matthew lightly, “it's not so bad, it's getting better already. J'taime. (I love you.)” You cooed stroking his face as he smiled gently.

“I'm supposed to be comforting you Name,” he said with a giggle kissing you and you let out a gentle moan.

“Mattie, you can move.” You whispered to him as he blinked confused violet eyes at you.

“Are you sure, Name?” He whispered not moving and your groaned squirming under him.

“Yes. You can move.”

“I don't want to hurt you, maple.” Matthew whispered and having enough of it you flipped the two of you so you were sitting on him as he looked at you shocked.

“It doesn't hurt anymore.” You growled wrapping your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him up so he was sitting up. His hands went to grip your plump waist, you were sitting on your knees still on top of him. “Dear polar bear, I know you don't want to hurt me~” you cooed taking his curl as he gasped blushing. “But getting me so excited and then refusing to take me is hurting. It's a nice hurt but it still is uncomfortable.” You whispered tugging his curl and moving your hips against him.

“Maple!” Matthew gasped holding your hips a bit tightly as you moved over him, kissing him. It wasn't that long before he kissed down your body to kiss, nip, lick, and lightly bite at your neck, shoulders, collarbone, and breast. Nothing he did was hard enough to hurt, only make the pleasure you were feeling all that better.

Moving his face back you kissed him again, kissing down his neck and shoulders, holding him tightly and gave that _interesting_ curl one more tug before releasing it to hold him even tighter. “Ah Name,” Matthew moaned squeezing your hips, helping you move a bit loving to watch your breast bounce from the movements. “That's it love, ride me.” He panted holding you even tighter as you nearly came undone just by him saying that.

Eventually the two of you reached your end, coming undone and screaming for the other. You were left shaking from the power of your orgasm, Matthew wrapping his arms around you, pulling you down to lay against his chest.

Slowly he pulled out of you causing you to let out a moan and whimper from the loss of feeling. Matthew quickly moved the blanket over you and you looked up at him blinking softly. “J'tamie Name. (I love you, Name.)” Matthew whispered as you smiled and pecked him.

“J'taime aussi, Mattie. (I love you to, Mattie.)” You whispered and giggled as his violet eyes started to flutter shut. You took his glasses as he groaned.

“Name...let me sleep~” he groaned and you giggled.

“Don't sleep with your glasses on silly.” You added moving his glasses over to the bedside table and closing your eyes you cuddled into his chest. Matthew kissed your forehead lovingly before moving you so that you laid facing away from him and he moved to spoon you, taking your hands and nuzzled into your soft, pillow like body. With that you two fell fast asleep, in the guest room Kumajirou was also fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the lemon, I have mentioned that Canada is my favorite right?


	20. Marry

You smiled with a giggle as you finished preparing for your wedding. It was a simple thing that you were doing with Matthew, who would be your husband by the end of today. You were wearing a wedding dress that was in the style of your island, it was form fitting to the waist, fitting tightly across your chest and snugly on your arms. The dress was modest going to cover you all the way to your neck and the snug sleeves going down to wrap around your middle finger. A waist clincher was worn outside the dress over your stomach and would normally be in the colors of the two families but for this instance you decided to wear one in the pattern of the Canadian flag. The bottom of the dress was another story, It came down like leggings to your ankles and around your waist and down to it was just shy of brushing the floor was the skirt of the dress, in the front it only came to your knees but in the back it was to the floor, this being in the pattern of your own flag. Normally the bride would wear whatever color she so wished and was a personal choice, you always thought you'd wear (favorite color) but instead you went with white which was something from Matthew's culture. Around your neck was a chain made of (favorite color) felt fabric holding a maple leaf charm, you put your hair into (favorite special occasion hairstyle) hairstyle and on your head was a crown of (favorite flowers) which matched your bouquet and your feet were encased in a pair of (favorite color) (flats/heels).

The wedding was small with just a high (priest/priestess), and wedding guests being the descendents of (friend's name) who you had kept in close contact with through the centuries and (Hetalia character you'd be friends with who isn't a member of the FACE family, Prussia, or Cuba) while Matthew had invited his family of France, America, and England as well as his friends Cuba and Prussia. The wedding would be held in Canada, neither of you minded which but you had chosen to be married in his country as long as you could still have some of your traditions present. Matthew didn't mind, as long as you were married.

So that's where you two got married, in the woods he loved so much, the only thing that had been added to the clearing he had shown you was a wedding arch and chairs, the reception being held somewhere else entirely. Matthew was dressed in a smart tuxedo and in his breast pocket was a handkerchief that was in the pattern of the Romanli flag. Everyone had congratulated the shy Canadian in their own way and now you were about to walk down the isle to him.

It was tradition, the only tradition that Matthew didn't like that you would be doing, that those getting married would not see each other twenty four hours before they were to be wed, he had heard his own superstition that it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom, or had it been groom to see the bride?, before the wedding but this was taking it a bit far.

However he contented himself with the fact that after this you two would never be apart, your bosses had worked it out and you two would spend a month in each country, working it out so that the festivals could all be there for you and you would each fax paperwork and have meetings on Skype, or they'd just be scheduled for when you were there, and if anything bad happened you could always fly over.

When Matthew saw you the waiting for twenty four hours was suddenly worth it. He had always known you were beautiful but your beauty was beyond anything he had ever known, France, his best man, smirked as he saw Matthew's face. The Frenchman always loved weddings but that was his favorite part, to take a peek at the groom when the bride comes, to see such love on the man's face. Prussia, who had taken to being your bridesmaid more as a joke than anything and was dressed as a gertle-girl with a matching bouquet to you and Gilbird resting in his snowy hair held back his snake like laugh at doing so, walking quiet good in a pair of black heels.

It took everything for Matthew not to wrap his arms around your plump waist and pull you into his chest before they could even began the wedding. England was sitting in the very front being a 'mother' of the groom and holding Kumajou for Matthew while America sat beside him as did (friend's name) family who had come to Canada to see it along with (Hetalia character you invited to wedding).

The normal sermon was given, afterwords the guests had all been asked to bring a ribbon to fast the two of your hands together, each of the countries using a ribbon in the pattern of their own flag while the humans used a ribbon in the pattern of the Romanli flag, a ribbon in the pattern of the Canadian flag and another in (friend’s favorite color) which was their family color.

Finally Matthew could kiss you and using his free hand he wrapped it around your plush middle, pulling you closer to give you a kiss, your free hand cupping his cheek. Everyone cheered and hooted. After the wedding everyone went to the reception where it was decorated with maple leaves and orange blossoms and pomegranate and lamb were prepared as well as the wedding cake which was (favorite cake flavor) with maple butter frosting.

Your favorite part had to be the first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Williams though. However that night was also very good~

It was an all around amazing day, one you would never want to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussia being a bridesmaid was my idea, but how he was dressed came from pretty good cosplayers, I don't know what they call themselves but it was a thing where the first video Italy tells Germany they need to shave his legs and he won't so Romano and Italy tie him up and wax his legs. So Germany got revenge, which is where Prussia-and Fem!Spain-come in.
> 
> Hard to think the next chapter is the last.


	21. Have Children

You smiled holding back a giggle as you were making little miniature pancakes to pair with some maple syrup. It'd be a nice little snack for your children. Yes; children. You and Matthew had three beautiful children, the oldest were a set of identical twin girls who were five, in body anyway. They had your facial features mostly just with Matthew's nose and though their eyes were shaped identically to yours and their hair was the same (wavy/straight/curly) texture of yours their eyes were violet and their hair was a golden blonde that obviously belonged to Matthew. Your son, who was still a baby and was actually held to you with a (favorite color) blanket wrapped around you holding him to your back looked so much like Matthew it was scary sometimes. He looked just like Matthew, he was so cute!, but he had your smile and though he had Matthew's hair, right down to the curl it was the exact shade of (hair color) that matched yours perfectly and his eyes were the same deep (eye color) are your own pools.

You two had talked a lot about possible names and ended up naming the girls Madeline and Anna and the boy (son's name). It turned out for all the world looking like whichever parent Madeline and Anna were personifications of Matthew's cities while (son's name) was a personification of yours. Madeline was Montreal and Anna was Quebec while (son's name) was the personification of (French capital) which though it had many people from France it also had a lot of people from Canada as well.

Right now Matthew was playing hide-and-seek with the girls and even though they weren't the best hiders he often did much worse than he normally would for their little games. Madeline was so much like Matthew it was shocking, she was shy and had quiet the affinity for animals, while Anna was the direct opposite of her twin, she was adventurous and though not ostentatiously loud she was when compared to Maddie. However despite their differences the twins were extremely close to one another. And of course (son's name) was still too young that he hadn't quiet shown his personality yet, but he was quiet the adorable loving little boy. He already had two older sisters who would do anything to protect him.

Everyone had taken news of your pregnancy well both times, Francis had been over the moon that he would be a papi (grandpa) and though he felt old for being called it Arthur quiet liked being called grandfather as well. It goes without being said that Alfred, or Uncle Alfie as he was called by the children, was more than happy about being a uncle. In fact he was more than happy to watch them if you and Matthew were ever busy. You hadn't taken him up on his offer, not because he was immature; no, when watching over his little nieces and nephew he was strangely serious, but you just didn't ever need to.

The same could be said for Arthur and Francis though the last thing you needed was those two arguing over who would watch the little ones. You did sometimes drop the children off at one of them so that, though you all were for all intents and purposes immortal, they could enjoy being grandparents and spoiling their grand kids rotten.

You also allowed Gilbert and (Hetalia character you'd be close to) to watch them, the two were also called Uncle Gilbert the Awesome-you had called him Uncle Gil but soon enough he got them calling him that-and (Aunt/Uncle) (Hetalia character your close to). As well as the (friend's last name) being for all intents and purposes extended family.

Smiling as you felt (son's name) coo playing with stands of your (hair color) hair that (had fallen from where you pulled it up/were short but he could just reach) you finished up the pancakes. “Okay you guys, it's time for lunch.” You called summoning your daughters and husband. You heard a giggle and Matthew's accustom cry of “Maple!” before another giggle took over and he came in, holding onto Anna over his shoulder while Maddie held to his leg. You cooed at the adorable image as you sat (son's name) into his high chair then got the food as Matthew put the girls into their own seats. Just a normal, lovely, afternoon in the Williams household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. I hope that it was as sweet as I wanted it to be. Canada is sweet and I wanted to end this in a way that would match him.


End file.
